tcwoc Leah's revenge
by pamy
Summary: Anyanka has been a vengeance demon for many years, but she has never encountered a situation like this. Leah has been caught between a wolf and his imprint. Now Leah gets a change to take revenge on those that hurt her. Twilight crossover contest entry.


It had been a cold morning.

She remembers it well. It had been early to, not that that ever really mattered. The call for vengeance could come from any part in the world. Meaning that it might have been early for her, but that did not mean it was early for the wronged woman. Anyanka – _to some simply known as Anya – _had felt the call, as she had so many times before. Sometimes Anyanka wondered if woman didn't simply ask to be betrayed, though she has to admit some of the man she has harmed over the years actually deserve it. It was however not her place to judge them, all she had to do was respond to the call. And make them make a wish. One simple wish.

That day however was different.

It wasn't where she was called that had made the difference, but why she was called. As a vengeance demon Anyanka had the simple ability to find out what exactly happened. There was no denying that Leah had been wronged or that she deserved some type of vengeance. But this wasn't an ordinary story. For Leah it was simple, her fiancé had fallen in love with her cousin. Simple. Clear. But the story behind it, as Anyanka eventually discovered, was much more complicated. And for the first time in her long career, she felt that it would be perhaps better if she simply left.

But it was not her place to judge the people or the situation. And it was not her job to leave.

It was her job to give the wronged woman the vengeance she deserved.

****

Leah was heartbroken.

The first few days after it had happened, she hadn't even managed to get out of bed. People had tried to explain it to her, even her own father, but Leah didn't want to hear their explanations. She didn't want to hear them defend Sam and Emily. She didn't want to see either one of them ever again. If she could she would have already left. But she couldn't. She was to young. She wished they would leave, simply vanish from the face of the earth. Never return. Never come near her. What they did to her was unforgivable. If she still had any tears left, she would cry.

The worst part is perhaps that she still loves them.

Both of them. So much. That hurts the most. She can't understand what happened. Nor does she actually truly want to. She never wants to understand. She never wants to be a part of their live again. She hates them and she loves them at the same time. And it's confusing. And it hurts. There are times she can't breath. It had been a cold morning. She had been left alone in the house, her brother was at school and her parents – _her own parents!! – _had gone to visit Sam and Emily. She had cried, she had screamed. Eventually she had thrown a picture of her and Sam against the wall.

And simply curled in a ball. Wishing for somebody – _anybody at all – _to come and make them pay for what they did to her.

And so the call of vengeance was made. And a vengeance demon answered.

****

It doesn't take her long to gain Leah's trust.

It never does. You would think that it would, seeing as they had just been betrayed, but it never does. Anya suspects that it has something to do with the wish for vengeance. The pull between them. But as she sits there besides Leah, listening to her story, she begins to suspect something else as well. They simply need to tell their story, to anybody who will listen. Anya never actually cares about them, it's not part of her job description.

But she does this time. And she actually feels her pain.

There's something about this story that is simply heartbreaking. A girl caught between a werewolf and destiny. It wasn't her fault. Anya thinks that this is perhaps the first girl she has met that actually deserves the vengeance she craves so much. But she also knows that it was not truly Sam Uley's fault. Nor was it the girls. It was the pull of the imprint, impossible to resist, by either one of them. Leah Clearwater deserves her revenge, and what was done to her by those two was not pretty, and yet Anya almost runs away. Almost. Because in the end it wasn't really anyone's fault, and the person that made sure imprinting existed has been long gone, the reasoning behind it disappeared with him.

So she listens as the girl talks. Later she will tell her about vengeance.

It's her job after all.

****

'_They hurt you. They broke you. They should suffer, shouldn't they?'_

'_What am I supposed to do? I can't change what happened. I can't break them up, because it would make me just like them. And I could never trust him again anyway. I can't kill them, that would be overreacting. And everyone in La Push, even my own parents, seem to be on their side. I mean' he's THE Sam Uley. And I'm just little Leah. Nobody cares about me at all. Not at all. So what am I supposed to do.' _

'_Ask for vengeance. They hurt you. They destroyed you. And they deserve to pay for it. For what they did. It's only fair.'_

'_Truth. But there's nothing I can do.'_

'_What if there was something you could do? What if you could make them suffer? Would you do it?'_

'_Yes.'_

Anyanka smiles. This is the moment she's been waiting for. She takes the amulet out of her pocket and hands it to Leah.

'_What's this?' _

'_Tell me Leah, do you believe in Magic?'_

'_Magic? I've never really thought about it. Some people at La Push believe in the old legends. So I guess, maybe. A little bit. But I still don't understand what that has to do with this amulet.'_

'_That's my amulet. Someone once gave it to me, all you have to do is take it. Hold it, close your eyes and make a wish. A wish about them. To hurt them, to make them suffer for what they did to you. That's what you want. You just told me. I know it's hard to believe, but just do it. Even if it doesn't work, it will make you feel better.'_

Leah's eyes meet Anya's. She doesn't believe in any of this, that she knows. But there's something inside of her that thinks_ 'why not? What have you go to lose?'. _So she closes her eyes and thinks.

'_I wish….I wish….I wish that Emily and even Sam, could feel a fraction, just a little bit, of the pain they caused me. And that they will wear that pain around forever.'_

'_Wish granted.'_

_****_

It's that same night that Leah is awakened by a frantic knocking on her door. And there he stands. Sam Ulley. When he had destroyed her, just a few weeks ago, she had asked him never to return to her house. But now he was here. One look on his face told her that whatever had happened it was bad. And then she saw Emily. Shaking, with blood all over her face.

Leah doesn't remember much else about that night. It was one time she stood by Emily and Sam. One time she forgot her own feelings. Emily was in pain, physical pain, and Leah wanted to help. Because no matter what deep down Emily was her cousin – _once her best friend – _and she loved Sam. She always would love Sam. So she helped them. Just that once. She couldn't bear the way they looked at each other. The way he looked at her. As if he had never seen somebody like her, as if he had never loved anyone before. As if she had never been there. Forgotten the second their eyes met.

There's a part of her that thinks this might be her fault. There's a memory of a girl _– who just disappeared without a trace – _and an amulet. And a wish for them to feel pain. For her to feel pain. But Leah pushes that thought away. It was just talk. Magic isn't real. None of this is happening. It was a coincidence. A freak coincidence. This is not her fault.

****

Anyanka hadn't truly known what would happen. She knew they would get hurt, just not how. They couldn't be separated. That much was clear. The wolf and the imprint belonged together. There was nothing she or a thousand wishes could do about that. No matter how much she wished she could heal Leah's broken heart. But she didn't know how the spell would work. In the end it had made Sam hurt her. And Leah had gotten her wish. Anyanka walks away. But not with satisfaction, but with knowledge. That in this case there were no winners, just losers. That the vengeance will not make Leah's live any better. That in the end it will hurt them more than anything else.

Leah will understand one day. But it won't make it any better.

****

The day she phases is the day she understands.

What she has done. That she –_ not Sam – _is to blame for what happened to Emily. That when she took that amulet and made that wish, she marked their fates. That it was her who harmed them. She feels guilt. For some reason the others don't find out. Not every thought can be read, and those seem to be hidden. Mostly because none of them want to find out about her pain or her anger. They know she deserves to feel that way, they just don't want to feel it themselves.

And she is glad they don't find out.

Especially since that's not all she knows. Now that she knows, truly knows what happened. That she made this happen. She finally understands everything. And the worse of what has happened is that there is a part of that just doesn't care. That is glad the Emily is hurt. That she deserved to feel the pain, the humiliation. The pain she – _they _– had cause her. They deserved it. They did. She hadn't deserved anything of what happened to her.

****

Leah remembers her wish very clearly.

She hadn't wished for Emily to get physically hurt. She hadn't wished for Sam to attack her. _How could she? She hadn't know what he was back then._ She hadn't wished for the scars on Emily's face. Her wish had been very simple.

'_I wish that Emily and even Sam, could feel a fraction, just a little bit, of the pain they caused me. And they will wear around that pain forever.'_

Emily will have those scars forever. Reminding them of what happened. Reminding him of the pain he caused. But what hits her hardest is that she didn't wish for Emily to feel the pain she felt. Just a little bit of it. Because Emily isn't hurt anymore. It doesn't hurt her anymore, there's just a scar. And over time even that fades, it doesn't disappear, but it fades. Leah's scars will never fade away, but nobody ever sees them so they pretend they are not there.

She had wished for Emily to feel just a little bit of what she felt.

And yet Emily was treated as a scarred person. As a saint. They all loved her. And her pain was forgotten, tucked away as if it was nothing. They all called her a bitch. They all said she should just move on, as if her pain was nothing.

She was forgotten. Emily was cared for. And in the end it just doesn't seem fair.

But Leah has always known that life simply isn't fair.

* * *

**Crossover between Buffy the vampire slayer and Twilight. Using the characters Anyanka (Anya) and Leah. I like Emily, I really do. But I've always understood Leah. Most people make her seem out like a real bitch in their stories, but she was just really hurt. People seem to forget she was caught between Sam and Emily. She was the one who was truly hurt in all of this. Anyanka being a vengeance demon was the perfect person to do a crossover with. **

**Disclaimer: I won neither Buffy the vampire slayer nor twilight. If I did Buffy wouldn't be so great and Twilight would have ended differently. **


End file.
